debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Stranger (Furi)
Summary The Stranger, also referred to as The Rider, is the protagonist and player character of Furi. The Stranger was being tortured and held captive by The Chain. As The Chain leaves, the mysterious bunny masked prisoner The Voice frees him and tells him to kill his jailor for his freedom. As The Stranger proceeds down the prison, killing all Guardians in his way, he begins to learn things about his past. In particular, the Stranger learns that he's being held with such high security because he's done "some bad things" in the Free World, becoming very apparent when The Scale refers to him as his "creator". The Stranger shows hesitation before dealing the killing blow to The Song, causing The Voice to say that it gave him "hope". Upon finally killing every Guardian who stood in his way, The Stranger and The Voice were free to leave. On reaching the Free World, The Stranger realized that his very presence corrupted the ground around him, withering plants and blackening dirt. Realizing that he is a being that never did belong in the Free World, The Stranger locates a metal suit in a tower, and flies it skyward, aboard a large Mothership who addresses him as "Rider". The Mothership asks him if the planet is fit for assimilation. If The Stranger answers yes, a cutscene plays of The Voice and his daughter watching Riders land on the planet, laying waste to everything as credits roll. If The Stranger answers no, he turns his guns on the Mothership, eventually destroying it and saving the Free World from assimilation. As it dies, the Mothership tells The Stranger that he can't prevent this forever. Credits then roll with The Voice enjoying the view, and leaving. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: The Stranger, Rider Origin: Furi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rider, Cyborg Attack Potency: City level '(Destroyed The Scale's world in a single impact, which was described as an entire civilization) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman '(Stated to move at 73 km/h), higher with Flight Suit 'Combat Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Reaction Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '(Can react to projectiles that move this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Extremely High. Single-handedly defeated the 10 guardians and destroyed a mothership right after a very long and slow torture session and without any sort of recovery throughout the entire story. Range: Extended Melee Range with Composite Saber, 200 meters with Automatic Laser Handgun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master with his Composite Saber and Automatic Laser Handgun, being able to use them interchangibly in the midst of combat), Absorption & Healing (Heals through blocking and parrying attacks), Damage Boost, Cyborgization, Limited Power Nullification (Can nullify energy blast), Limited Physics Manipulation (Can walk on water), Attack Reflection (Reflects attacks consistently), Lightning Manipulation (His sword has lightning), Energy Projection (With his automatic laser handgun), Existence Erasure (Type 1. Shown here), Corruption (Passive, Type 3. His very presence kills or corrupts matter/beings), Immortality (Type 1, 2, and possibly 5. Has been consistently stated that he can't be killed), Immutability (Has no structural damage and while this is assumed to be due to regen, it's been shown that stabbing him repeatedly doesn't even phase him, repeatedly shown to immedieatly recover after being defeated), Instinctive Reaction (Shown here.), Teleportation, Intangibility (Can go through energy attacks), Acausality (Type 2. The Line states that the Stranger's presence made him unable to see the future, with him saying he can't kill the Stranger but he can remove him from his "here and now" none of Line's resets affect The Stranger, Line states this are is his time and space and Stranger will not escape, yet Stranger escapes irregardless, and upon the defeat of him The Voice states "there is no fate, we choose our own destiny."), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Unaffected by Line's manipulation of space and time) Standard Equipment: Graphene Composite Saber, Automatic Laser Handgun Intelligence: Genius combat wise (Expert wielder of the katana, defeated all the guardians placed there to specifically counter him. He has the necessary intelligence to anticipate attacks and get himself out of very tough situations. He also mastered the usage of his handgun and his saber.) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ninten (Earthbound Beginnings/Mother) - Ninten's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Furi Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Absorption Users Category:Healing Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Immutability Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans